baldisbasicsineducationandlearningfandomcom-20200223-history
Baldi
Baldi, also known as Professor Baldi or with his possible full name Baldi Baldimore, is the titular main antagonist of the game, Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning. Baldi is the teacher of the Here School, giving The Protagonist some math problems in order to get the notebooks. After you answer the questions (Determinant, correct or incorrect), the notebook is stored into the Notebook Counter, seen in the top left of the game's screen. Appearance & Information Baldi is a badly-made CGI-modeled humanoid with long, skinny fingers, a pale skin, large red lips and a bald head (Suggested by his name) with only a single hair. He also wears a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants and goldenrod shoes. He is also tall in size and lacks ears. Baldi seems to be friendly and nice at first, but when answering a question wrong, he will become aggresive and angry, chasing The Protagonist until he captures it and gives a Game Over with a death screen. Colouring Game & Mechanics Behaviour At first, you spawn in front of Baldi, who greets and waves to The Protagonist. By answering the 1st notebook correctly, he will give you a Quarter and explain the use of items (Determinant). As of the 2nd notebook, the final question is hardcoded, forcing you to answer wrong. The 1st wrong question will get Baldi aggresive, now have been spawned from a hall near some lockers. As his description in The Principal's Office says, he can also track the Protagonist by the sound of the Doors, but can be prevented with the WD-NoSquee. Baldi can also get confused by the Noise Phone, Tape Player and the Baldi Anti-Hearing And Disorienting Tape. He can get faster by 1 question until the Protagonist gets all notebooks and enters the Final Mode, in which Baldi goes to the hardest phase. Weaknesses & Immunities Immunities Those are things that make Baldi more powerful: *'Wrong Answers:' Make him faster. Weaknesses Those are things that make Baldi less powerful: *'BSoda:' Pushes him away. *'Yellow Door Lock:' Stops him from entering the yellow doors to chase The Protagonist. *'Gotta Sweep & 1st Prize:' Both can push him away from The Protagonist. *'Right Answers:' Make him slower. *'Tape Player:' Tapes can be played, which have distorted audio, confusing Baldi if you aren't in his sight. *'Baldi Anti-Hearing And Disorienting Tape:' If played in the Tape Player, he can get confused. *'Noise Phone:' Confuses Baldi with the distorted audio. *'Alarm Clock:' Can distract him for a few seconds. Description Audio Dialogue Sound Unused Gallery Wave.gif|Baldi waving to The Protagonist. Baldi picture.png|Baldi's photo which can be found next to his Description. Talk.gif|Baldi talking in the You Can Think Pad™. Baldi frown.gif|Baldi distorting his mouth and angry in the You Can Think Pad™. Baldi ruler.gif|Baldi in his aggresive state. Baldi Jumpscare.png|Baldi jumpscaring the Protagonist. Trivia *Despite Principal Of The Thing being the principal, Baldi himself calls the Here School his schoolhouse. It is unknown if Baldi is actually a teacher or a principal too, because it must be the Principal's schoolhouse. *Baldi, It's A Bully, Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize are the only characters to be CGI models. *As of 12 wrong answers, Baldi will become very fast that his ruler-slapping sound will glitch. His mechanics change and become more challenging for The Protagonist. He goes into a very fast speed. *Baldi was going to be married, but Micah McGonigal isn't sure to consider that canon. *Ïn his description, "incredible" is misspelled as "increible". **Interestingly, this is how "incredible" is said in Spanish. *Originally, Baldi used to have a blue shirt. *Due to his head, he resembles Caillou, a character from the series with the same name. **He also resembles Squidward Tentacles', a character from SpongeBob SquarePants. *Micah said that "Baldimore", his unofficial last name, might become canon after making a Mii of him. *As of 12 wrong answers, Baldi might be at least faster than Gotta Sweep. *If The Protagonist is not noticed during 2 hallway turns, he can take random directions until finding the Protagonist. *Baldi is the only character with a door sharing his name. *If the Protagonist goes to a corner in the Principal's Office where the picture of 1st Prize meets, Baldi can't catch it, but it is stuck in place, making the Protagonist's only option to walk into him and cause the game to end. This also works with any corner in the school's hallways or rooms. *He, It's A Bully and Arts And Crafters are the only characters to be evil. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:School Staff